


日光的低语

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 你与光之战士度过的一夜。旧文重发，写给自己爽的。
Kudos: 3





	日光的低语

蜷缩在你的怀里，光之战士看上去就像个无助的孩子。  
你低下头，去吻他的发旋，你一向爱着他毛茸茸的棕发，即使现在稍微长长了些，在你心中也依然迷人。眉心、眼睫、唇角，亲吻好似细雨般温柔落下，他湛蓝的眼睛此刻仿佛就要融化在你的注视中。你捧起他的脸颊与他对视，而后慢慢靠近——他不知所措地闭上了眼睛，在这方面，他仍和当初那个初出茅庐的新人冒险者一样懵懂。  
斩杀过无数强敌、讨伐过诸多蛮神的光之战士，嘴唇尝起来却十分柔软，和他强健的体魄有所不同。在双唇相触时，你注意到他紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
这并非是一次蜻蜓点水般的接吻，趁他还专注于闭气的时候，你狡猾地伸出舌头舔了舔。光之战士倒吸一口气，震惊地睁开了眼睛，而你不管不顾，将他想象中浅尝辄止的亲吻变为了一场唇舌相逐的游戏。  
你在唇齿间流连，舌尖刮过敏感的上颚时能听到他闷在喉咙里的叫喊声。他实在太慌乱了，你只得退出去喘着气教导他用鼻子呼吸，感受到温热的呼吸扑面而来，他一下子脸红到了脖子根。这实在可爱得有点犯规，你口干舌燥，就好像胸口挨了一记重击一样开始心跳加速。记得呼吸，你丢下这句话，没等他回应就再一次长驱直入。  
你在湿热的口腔内细细探索，触碰到安静的舌尖时便热情地与之共舞，纠缠出隐秘又暧昧的水声，他身体发烫，几乎要将你灼伤。你的手指穿过那意外服帖的棕发，一下一下地把它们顺平，悄悄睁开眼睛去看他。青年的身体因为动情而发抖，些许泪水停留在睫毛上，让你心中涌起无限怜爱。  
分开时你很贪心地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，引来一声压抑的惊叫，于是很舍不得地在那一处舔了舔，又细细吮了吮才离开，好像这样就能让他忘记疼痛似的——你含笑望进那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里，确定这样做效果相当良好。  
你还好吗？  
光之战士喘得厉害，你轻抚着他的脸颊问道。也许是语气太过低沉温柔，他的脸变得更红了，简直像下一秒就能看到蒸汽冒出来一样。  
他慢慢点了点头。  
讨厌？  
飞快摇头并急切地看向你。  
像只小狗，你心想，不过并没有出声，只是手上的动作还在有条不紊地进行。你们都对接下来要发生的事情心知肚明，他凑上来，有些笨拙地、断断续续地吻着你，任由你为他宽衣解带。  
衣料滑落的瞬间就如同拆开了礼盒一样令人惊喜，你一下子就被他饱满的胸肌给吸引了，小小的乳珠在微凉的空气中颤抖着，渴望着他人的爱抚。你满足了他的欲求，低下头含住一边细细吸吮着，而另一边也没有放过，用手好好地玩弄了一番，直到两边都红肿挺立才心满意足。青年时不时被逼出克制不住的呻吟又很快吞回去，只留下隐忍的喘气声。他的心脏正在胸腔内有力地搏动着，跳得快极了。  
青年久经战斗洗礼的肉体上留下了些许伤痕，让你情不自禁去触摸，放任自己去想象是怎样激烈的战斗才会留下这些纪念品，感到止不住的心疼正漫延开来。他腰腹之间优美的曲线一直延伸至仍被隐藏着的地方，毫不设防的姿态让你越发冲动，沿着那道线条一路吻下去，简直像是动物在标记猎场般执着地在所过之处留下星星点点的痕迹。  
最后，你总算解开了剩余的部分，将那件宽大的红色和服抛到了一边，这样他浑身上下就只剩一条兜裆布了。你不怀好意地注视着鼓起来的那一处，发现那里已经濡湿了一小片，他颤抖着，瑟缩着，躲闪着你的目光，试图挡住起了反应的下半身——当然被你阻止了，仅仅是很轻很轻地弹了一下那里，他就差点跳了起来，惊恐地望着你。  
你朝他眨眨眼，隔着一层布料握住他的性器，坏心眼地摩挲着。光之战士的眼圈顿时就红了，紧紧地抓住身下的床单，喉咙间发出哽咽一般的声音。还有更刺激的呢，你对他做口型，将他的分身从束缚中解放，而后毫不犹豫地低下头含住了翘起的前端。  
“不……！”  
他终于喊出了今晚的第一句话，尾音却化作了止不住的呻吟，慌乱地试图从你口中退出去。你按住了他不断挣扎的身体，埋在两腿之间，用软热的唇舌去舔弄着嘴里的事物，连起伏的脉络都被舌尖细细地描绘了一遍。他强自忍耐，却压抑不住挺胯的冲动，没多久就射在了你口中，溅到了你脸上。  
光之战士在这陌生的快感中软下了身子，被你一把揽住了腰，你们一同缓缓地向柔软的床褥上倒去。高潮带来的眩晕感仍未散去，他迟钝地转动眼珠看向你，随即想起刚才的事，又紧紧地闭上了，双手却松松地环住了你，一副予取予求的模样。你实在硬得发疼，充满暗示性地在他股间戳刺着，他刚刚释放过的分身又忍不住抬头，与你的紧贴在一处，烫得他满脸通红。  
但还没有到纾解的时候，你来之前太匆忙了，一心只想着见到他，此刻便只好用棉籽油充作润滑。透明的液体自玻璃制的小瓶中流出，倾倒在你手心里，温热过后才伸向他两腿间，探向他身体里。起初，他被这过于突然的滑腻触感吓了一跳，在你一通好声好气的安抚之后才平复下来，颤颤地把双腿打开，默许你对他为所欲为。  
手指伸进去时能感受到他的身体突然紧绷起来，你凑近他耳边，柔声说着安慰的话。他喘着气，偏过头来吻住你的嘴唇，你们耳颈交缠，呼吸相闻，比任何时刻都要亲密。  
你的手指在高热的甬道内前进，趁着他稍微放松的时候又探进了第二根、第三根，缓慢地探寻着深藏的快乐之源，黏腻的水声在室内显得格外清晰。青年的脚趾蜷起又放开，最后终于忍不住哆嗦着出声，请求你的插入——但话还没说完，就被你的动作打断了——你在找到的那一点上轻轻一按，几乎瞬间就让他弹了起来，无人抚慰的前端也渗出了清液。  
你已经找到了自己的目的地，便慢慢地抽出手指，青年仍未从刚才那一下里缓过来，只有方才含吮过你的地方在空虚地一张一合，你扶着他劲瘦的腰挺了进去。  
你不止一次幻想过进入他的身体，但当这一刻真正到来时却比想象中更美妙，让你觉得之前所有的耐心都是值得的。他里面又热又软，初次承受的身体也紧致得非比寻常，差点没让你缴械投降。光之战士双唇微张，不像是在呼吸，倒像是在索吻，双腿不知何时已经缠在你的腰间，难耐地挨蹭着，试图缓解被插入带来的胀痛。你俯身去吻他，感觉他的身体正在高热中渐渐融化，就连里面的软肉都讨好地迎了上来，让你难以自持。  
你已忍耐许久，在几下浅浅的戳弄之后便放开了手脚，找准了地方就大开大合地冲撞着。他轻声呜咽，随着抽插的节奏发出断断续续的呻吟，含糊的鼻音让你心潮澎湃，动作也不禁粗暴起来。被你撞到那一点时他甚至连压低声音都做不到，只顾着发出好听的叫声，蔚蓝的双眼里早已充满泪水，轻轻一眨就沿着脸颊滑落，打湿了他耳根处的头发。你充满歉意地吻去他脸上的泪痕，身下的挺动却比之前来得更加激烈，让二人更紧密地结合，只留下喘息与心跳在室内回荡。  
他久经战斗，漂亮的肌肉此刻却紧绷着，连带着柔软的内部也紧紧含着你不放。伴随着高潮的临近，他挣扎得越发厉害，泪眼朦胧地看向你，想要讨饶却被恶狠狠地堵在口中，只有徒劳地从喉间发出几声哀鸣。而后，毫无前兆地，他被你插射了，体液溅在他结实的小腹上，含住你的部分猛地绞紧又放松，险些让你交代在里面。你咬牙最后冲刺几下，拔出来射在了他两腿间。  
你为两人简单地清洗了身体，裹在被子里与他相拥，而此时，月光正穿透远东风情的圆窗，落在你们身上。他看上去已经很累了，脸上困乏的神色挡也挡不住，一双蓝眼睛倒还在努力睁大，盯着你不放，唯恐你一不留神就会离开一样。你注视着这一切，手里拨弄他的碎发，忍不住用嘴唇去轻轻碰触他——太阳神草原上的敖龙族传说每个人都会有自己的月神，而他就是你的月神。  
他一只手藏在被褥下，悄悄覆上了你的，亲密无间地紧扣在一起，轻轻摩挲着，默契地和你交换了一个微笑，这是你最喜欢他的地方。你已经习惯了他的寡言少语，知道这是他表达爱意的方式——仅仅是这样的小动作，就足够你掏心掏肺地去爱他了。  
睡吧，你轻蹭他的鼻尖。他乖巧地点头，双瞳里倒映着你的身影，恋恋不舍地合上了。也许实在是太过疲惫，没一会你就听到了均匀的呼吸声。  
也许新的一天到来，他又会是那个眼神坚毅的光之战士，背负着整个世界而战斗，任劳任怨，从不叫苦。但至少在今夜，在你身边，好好休息吧。  
晚安，你对他说。  
做个好梦，我的英雄。


End file.
